


Be gentle with me big boy

by Brennpuenktchen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Insecurity, Pining, Romance, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brennpuenktchen/pseuds/Brennpuenktchen
Summary: Natasha und Bruce lernen ihre Gefühle zueinander kennen.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Be gentle with me big boy

Kapitel 1 

Natasha wusste viele Dinge.  
Sie wusste, wie sie Männer um den Finger wickeln konnte. Ein kalkulierter Augenaufschlag, eine fast zufällige Berührung am Bein, ein hörbarer Atem und 90 Prozent der Männer lagen ihr zu Füßen.  
Sie wusste, wie sie den Hulk zähmen konnte. Ein Blick, eine Berührung an der Handinnenfläche und die magischen Worte, beruhigten den Hulk.

Aber Natasha wusste nicht, wie sie Bruce Banner zähmen konnte. Und das erste Mal in ihrem Leben wollte sie nichts sehnlicher, als Bruce Banner für sich zu gewinnen. Sie wusste nicht, warum, aber sie brauchte diese gebrochene Seele. Sie brauchte ihn mit Haut und Haaren. 

Natasha wusste, dass diese Gefühle lächerlich waren. Sie brauchte niemanden, sie war eine Killer-Maschine, sie war hart und tödlich. Und auf ihren monatlichen Zyklus konnte sie ihre Gefühle auch nicht schieben. Sie war nicht wie Pepper oder Jane. Dank ihrer Zeit in der Red Room Academy hatte sie keinen Zyklus mehr, sie war absolut beständig. Keine Hormonschwankungen. Oft fragte sie sich, wie sich das wohl anfühlte.

Und dennoch brauchte sie diese gebrochene Seele. Weil sie selbst gebrochen war? Natasha schüttelte den Gedanken weg. Sie war eine von den Cool Girls. Sie spielte in der Liga der Superhelden, war eine von ihnen, auch wenn sie keine Kräfte besaß. Sie wusste mit ihnen umzugehen, wusste, wie sie mit dem ganzen Testosteron umzugehen hatte. Jeden chauvinistischen Scherz konnte sie toppen, Frauen waren schwach, manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass man sie nicht als Frau sah. 

Doch wenn Bruce da war, fühlte sie sich seltsam. Wüsste sie es nicht besser, würde sie sagen, sie fühlte sich in seiner Anwesenheit schwach, angreifbar. Oder war es ein tief vergrabener Beschützerinstinkt?

Natasha war keine Frau. Sie wurde zur Maschine erzogen, Befehle befolgen, funktionieren, mehr nicht. Sie hatte nie gefühlt, wie es war, eine echte Frau zu sein. Die Option Kinder zu kriegen wurde ihr genommen. Und das sollte das Leben doch einfacher machen, oder? Da gab es keine ungewisse Zukunft, was wäre, wenn sie schwanger wäre? Was wäre, wenn? Für sie war keine Zukunft vorgesehen, weder ungewiss noch sicher. Natasha war dafür gemacht, im hier und jetzt zu leben. 

Und doch war Bruce da. Mit einem Weltschmerz in den Augen und einem mitfühlenden Lächeln im Gesicht und in ihr regte sich etwas. Etwas, das sie nicht kannte. Etwas, das ganz tief in ihr schlummerte und nach einem viel zu langen Winterschlaf erweckt wurde.  
Sie hasste es.  
Mit vielem konnte sie umgehen. Aber nicht mit einem Gefühl, das sie nicht einordnen konnte. Am liebsten wäre sie weggerannt, hätte sich und die Avengers hinter sich gelassen und wäre geflüchtet. Aber sie hatte sich dieser Aufgabe verschrieben, Fury versprochen zu helfen. Natasha konnte nicht wegrennen. Es hingen zu viele Leben davon ab.  
Egal, wie viele Gründe sie fand zu gehen, gab es doppelt so viele Gründe zu bleiben. Bruce Banner war einer von ihnen. Es machte sie wahnsinnig, dass sie vor der Badezimmertür in Clint’s Haus auf ihn wartete, nur mit einem Bademantel bekleidet. Was hatte sie hier zu suchen?

Wenn sie normalerweise mit diesem Hauch von Nichts bekleidet war, hatte sie einen Plan. Detailliert, bereit zu töten. Doch hier war sie nicht bereit zu töten. Dieses Gefühl war neu und sie schlang ihre Arme um ihren Körper. Was machte sie hier?

Die Tür öffnete sich und Bruce betrat den Raum mit einem Handtuch um seine Hüften. Und Natasha wusste nicht, wohin mit ihren Händen, wohin mit ihrer Atmung, wohin mit ihrem Blick. War das Angst, die sie plötzlich spürte? Er griff sie nicht an, also warum sollte sie Angst haben? 

„Hey, Nat. Es tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte ich habe das ganze heiße Wasser aufgebraucht.“ Warum sagte Bruce das zu ihr? Wozu brauchte sie heißes Wasser? Sie schaute ihn an. Seine Haare waren noch nass und einzelne Wassertropfen rannen seine Brust herunter.  
Sie fokussierte sich auf einen besonders großen Wassertropfen und verfolgte seine Reise zwischen Bruce’ Brustmuskeln, über seinen Bauch bis hin zu dem Handtuch. Sie bewunderte seinen Körper.  
In ihrem Leben hatte sie schon unzählige Körper gesehen, manche mehr, mache weniger durchtrainiert. Bruce war die perfekte Mischung aus beidem.  
Trainiert genug, um nicht wie ein eingebildeter Arsch zu sein und weich genug, um sich wohl zu fühlen, so fantasierte sie es. Sie stellte sich schon seit sehr langer Zeit vor, einfach auf diesem Bauch einzuschlafen, seine Hand sanft auf ihrem Kopf. Und die Welt wäre in Ordnung.

„Nat, ist alles okay?“ Er setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett und sah sie mit besorgtem Blick an. Sie hatte diese Sorge nicht verdient. Nicht aus diesen wundervollen Augen, die alles zu verzeihen schienen. 

Plötzlich war da eine Hand auf ihrer und sie hatte das Gefühl zu platzen. Diese Zuneigung hatte sie nicht verdient, diesen Blick, alles hatte sie nicht verdient. Was machte Natasha bloß hier? Sie war doch das Cool Girl. Wenn sie etwas wollte, dann nahm sie es sich, ohne Kompromisse, ohne Nachfrage. Sie hatte die Kontrolle, immer. Über ihre Gefühle, über ihr Leben, über das, was sie anderen gegenüber Preis gab. 

Dennoch war da dieses Verlangen und sie konnte es erst nicht zuordnen. Aber sie fürchtete, es war das Verlangen, etwas von sich abzugeben. War es Kontrolle? Wollte sie Kontrolle abgeben? Das wäre mehr als dumm. Kontrolle abgeben, bedeutete einen Teil ihres Seins abzugeben und das konnte sie nicht. Das durfte sich nicht. Die Träne, die ihre Wange herunterlief, merkte sie erst, als Bruce ihr sanft über die Wange strich. 

„Nat, was ist los? Wie kann ich helfen?“ 

Obwohl sie sonst so kontrolliert war, konnte sie die Worte nicht stoppen, die aus ihrem Mund flohen, leiser als ein Flüstern, fast nicht da. „Bruce,“ sie atmete hörbar ein, „ich brauche dich, irgendwie.“ Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, „und das zerreißt mich.“ 

Natasha schloss die Augen und weitere Tränen rannen ihr Gesicht herunter. Warme Hände umschlossen ihre Wangen und drehten ihren Kopf hoch.

„Nat,“ Bruce sah ihr tief in die Augen, als ob sie nicht das männermordende Monster wäre, das sie war. „Ich brauche dich auch.“


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Er war irgendwie alles, was sie nicht war. Warm, verständnisvoll und weich. Alles Attribute, die sie nie zulassen konnte, nie zulassen durfte. Warum hatte sie hier keinen Plan? 

Ihr Kopf schien in einen Kurzschluss zu steuern und ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht mehr. Alles kribbelte. Bruce Hand brannte wie Feuer auf ihrer Hand und der Reflex sie wegzuziehen, stieg in schwindelerregende Höhe. Sie durfte es nicht, sie durfte ihm keine Schmerzen zufügen. Auch wenn sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre.

„Bruce!“ Ihre Stimme erstickte in ihrer Lunge und ihre Augenbrauen zuckten in einem unbekannten Rhythmus. Der Raum wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. 

Natasha atme tief ein. „Es war ein Fehler.“ Dass ich hierhin gekommen bin und mit dir gesprochen habe, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Sie war nicht in der Lage, all das laut auszusprechen. Sie stand auf, schlang den Bademantel enger um ihren Körper und ging zum Fenster. 

Vor dem Haus hackten Steve und Tony Kaminholz. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, dass Bruce gehen würde. Das Zimmer verlassen und die ganze Situation irgendwie leichter machen würde. Einfach verschwinden. Es war ein Fehler. 

Vielleicht wäre es auch einfacher, sie würde verschwinden. Sich auf der Stelle in Luft auflösen. Natasha hatte schon oft das Gefühl gehabt, sie wäre nicht da. Losgelöst von ihrem Körper würde sie durch den Raum schweben. Doch wenn Bruce da war, war auch sie da. Dann war sie nicht nicht da. Dieses Gefühl war fast unerträglich. Er ließ sie immer spüren, dass sie existierte. 

In Meetings fragte er immer nach ihrer Meinung, wenn sie sich morgens sahen, dann lächelte er sie an, mit einem Wissen, dass sie da war und einem Blick, der fast einem Zwinkern glich und wenn sie alleine unter sich waren, dann stand die Luft in Flammen und alles fühlte sich wie elektrisiert an. 

Er roch nach Duschgel und einfach nach Bruce, als er sich direkt hinter sie stellte. Da waren keine aufdringlichen Arme, die sich um ihre Hüften schlangen oder ein erigiertes Glied, was sich in ihren Hintern drückte, so wie sie es kannte.

Bruce stand einfach hinter ihr, war in ihrer persönlichen Blase, atmete die gleiche Luft und ließ ihr trotzdem Raum. Sie hörte seinen gleichmäßigen Atem und roch seinen angenehmen Duft. Bruce war nicht wie andere Männer. Bruce schien sie zu sehen. Zu sehen, wie sie wirklich war. So wie sie sich selbst nicht sah. Sie war alles. Alles, was man von ihr verlangte. Verführern, Killermaschine, Unschuldslamm, sie war da ganz flexibel. 

Was auch immer die Mission verlangte, das war sie. Und zwischen Missionen befand sie sich in der Schwebe. Pausenzustand. Da war sie nichts. Und doch sah Bruce sie immer so an, als wäre sie jemand. Als hätte sie einen Platz in der Welt. Den hatte sie nicht. Sie war niemand, irgendwann musste sie es ihm sagen. Keine Gefühle, kein Dasein. Eine leere Hülle.

Sie spürte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken und eine Gänsehaut bereite sich in ihren Unterarmen aus. Ungewohnt, aber schön. 

„Natasha,“ die Worte waren so nah an ihrem Ohr, sie konnte die Vibrationen seiner Stimme in ihren feinen Nackenhaaren spüren.

Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sanft und schwer zugleich. Sie ließ es zu. Ein gekonnter Griff und ein gezielter Faustschlag würden ausreichen um ihn auszuschalten, doch sie unterdrückte den Impuls. Sie durfte ihm nicht weh tun. Er litt schon genug und doch wagte er es, sie zu berühren. Als hätte er keine Angst vor ihr. Es war bewundernswert wie unbeschwert er an sie herantrat. 

Es gab bei ihr nur zwei Möglichkeiten.   
Entweder überlebten die Menschen, die sie näher kennen lernten den Abend nicht oder sie lernten sie zu fürchten. Und Bruce tat beides nicht. Er schien durch ihre Anwesenheit nicht zu sterben und er fürchtete sie nicht. Er berührte sie an der Schulter und das Gewicht seiner Hand drückte sich mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit in ihren Körper, dass ihre Knie schwach wurden. 

Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Atmung. Nein, es hatte keine Zukunft. Sie würden beide sterben. Natasha drehte sich um, obwohl alles in ihr schrie. Ihr Kopf schrie, was ist die Mission? Was geschieht hier? Was hast du vor? Du wirst dich verletzen. 

Natasha sah in seine Augen. Braun, weich, gutmütig. Sie hatte diesen Blick nicht verdient und alles, was sie wusste, schien in sich zusammenzufallen. Alles, was sie kannte, alles, was sie war, verschwand in diesen weichen Augen, unter diesem warmen Blick. Ihr Körper schien zu schmelzen unter diesen sanften Augen. Augen, die alles zu verzeihen schienen. 

„Natasha, ich weiß nicht, was in dir vorgeht.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, die Hand immer noch schwer auf ihrer Schulter. Es war seine Idee von einer Einladung zu sprechen. Aber auch wenn sie den Mund öffnete, würden keine Worte ihrer Kehle entrinnen, das wusste sie. 

Seine Hand schmiegte sich an ihre Wange, seine andere Hand fand ihren Weg zu ihrer anderen Wange. Er umfasste ihr Gesicht. Sie könnte ihn mit einem gezielten Tritt in den Magen außer Gefecht setzen. Ein halbherziger Tritt in den Hoden würde dasselbe Ergebnis erzielen. Aber es war Bruce, sie durfte ihm nicht weh tun.

Wie erstarrt stand sie da, traute sich nicht, sich zu bewegen. Er war so sanft mit ihr und sie wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass sie genauso sanft mit ihm sein konnte. Natürlich wusste sie, dass sie ihn genauso sanft berühren konnte. War sie bereit dafür? 

Wenn sie jemanden berührte, dann sollte es echt sein. Doch was war echt? Sie hatte nie einen anderen Menschen ehrlich berührt. Entweder war es lebensnotwendig oder Teil einer Mission, wenn sie jemanden berührte und dann spürte sie absolut nichts in sich. Nur absolute Leere, was mittlerweile der Standard war, für all das, was sie fühlen sollte. Aber was sollte sie fühlen? Was erwartete Bruce? Heißen und hemmungslosen Sex? Konnte er haben. Die verletzliche Jungfer? Auch das konnte er haben. Sie war bereit, ihm das alles zu geben. 

„Nat, was willst du?“ Bruce zog die Augenbrauen hoch und strich sanft mit seinen Daumen über die zarte Haut ihrer Wangen. Sein Blick war eine Mischung aus Neugier und Schmerz. Was will sie? Was will sie? Verdammt nochmal, was will sie? Sie ist nicht instruiert, die Frage zu beantworten. Verdammt, in ihrem Training kam nie diese Frage vor. Was will sie?

„Was immer du willst, Großer.“ Ihre Stimme klang fremd. Leise, langsam und lasziv. So würde sie jeden Diplomaten jedes scheiß Landes verführen. Es war die Stimme von Black Widow und nicht von Natasha. Das wusste sie, das wusste er. Sie senkte den Blick zu Boden. Heiße Scham breitete sich in ihr aus.

„Nat,“ seine Hände glitten auf ihre Schultern. „Das brauchst du nicht tun.“ Er lächelte.  
„Was?“ Verwirrt sah sie ihn an.  
„Du brauchst mich nicht verführen“ Da war er wieder, dieser Blick. Der Blick, der sie sah. Er sah sie. Wie sie war. Wie sie sich selber nicht sehen konnte. Denn sie wusste nicht, wer sie war, außerhalb ihres Pseudonyms. 

Bruce schloss seine Augen und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre. Als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt, legten sich diese weichen Lippen auf ihren Mund und öffneten ihre Lippen. Sie ließ es geschehen. In ihr regte sich keinerlei Gegenwehr und sie spürte eine Zunge in ihrem Mund. Unter normalen Umständen, wäre dies ein Angriff gegen ihre Person gewesen. Aber es gab schon lange keine normalen Umstände mehr. Ihre Zunge schien plötzlich ein Eigenleben zu führen. Plötzlich fand sie sich in einem heißen, intensiven Zugengefecht wieder, was sie definitiv nicht begonnen hatte. Natasha drückte Bruce schwer atmend von sich, trennte den Kampf. 

Sie musste unbedingt die Oberhand gewinnen, egal, um welchen Kampf es sich handelte. Wenn sie sich küssten, dann unter ihren Bedingungen, unter ihrem Rhythmus, unter ihrem Tempo. Sie streckte ihm ihre Lippen entgegen, doch er stoppte ihren Kopf mit seinen Händen. Hatte er sie durchschaut? Hatte Bruce ihren Plan gelesen?

„Nat, lass es einfach geschehen.“ Sanft streichelte er mit seinen Daumen über ihre Wangen und lockerte seinen Griff. Er lächelte und vergrub seine Finger in ihrem Haaren. Es fühlte sich seltsam angenehm an und sie wünschte sich insgeheim, dass dieses Gefühl niemals enden würde.

Seine Lippen näherten sich wieder ihren und sie ließ es geschehen. Er küsste sie. Tief, feucht, mit einem Hauch Verlangen. Und es war das erste Mal seit Langem, dass sie etwas von sich abgab. Sie gab sich diesem Kuss hin, als hätten ihre Lippen nie eine andere Aufgabe gehabt. Und es war schön.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3 

Es war fast unanständig, wie hemmungslos er sie küsste. Wie sehr sie es zuließ. Ihr Kopf schwirrte, wo war ihr Plan? 

„Bruce, bitte.“ Ihre Hand fand seine Wange und seine Bartstoppeln kratzten angenehm an ihren Fingerspitzen. „Ich…“ Bruce legte seine Stirn an ihre. Sie war heiß. Er atmete immer noch ihre Luft, und alles roch nach ihm. Natasha konnte ihre Gedanken nicht ordnen, alles war durcheinander.   
Es war das erste Mal in ihrem Leben, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte. Der Plan war nicht existent und ihre Mission war unklar. Sie würde fast behaupten, sie wäre unsicher. 

Und doch fühlte es sich an, als ob alles an seinem richtigen Platz sei. Als ob sich die ganze Welt genau richtig fügte. Ihre Lippen auf seinen, ihre Hand in an seiner Wange, seine Hände an ihren Wangen. Sie wollte in ihrem Leben nie wieder etwas anderes spüren. Alles war am richtigen Platz. Und das sorgte für ein ungewohntes Gefühl in ihr. War es angst? Angst ihn zu verletzen? Angst, sich selber zu verletzen?   
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Es war Angst, dass sie nie wieder dieses Gefühl spüren würde.   
Natasha hatte dieses Gefühl in diesem Moment zugelassen und sie hatte Angst, dass sie ihr ganzes Leben lang diesem Gefühl hinterherjagen würde. Wie konnte sie nur so nachsichtig sein? Sie war es so leid. Sie war es so leid, sie zu sein. Eine Killermaschine, Befehle befolgend, existierend, ohne Gefühle. Sie war jemand, verdammt, sie war jemand. Vielleicht nicht für die anderen, aber für Bruce war sie jemand. Er küsste sie, aufrichtig. Mit jeder Faser seines Seins, küsste er sie. Keine Hemmungen, keine Ängste. 

„Nat,“ er drückte sie von sich und löste den Kuss schwer atmend.

Sie sah in seine Augen und sie wusste alles. Alles, was er sagen wollte, alles, was er fühlte. Und sie hasste sich dafür. Sie wurde dazu ausgebildet, Menschen zu lesen. Und in diesem Moment war Bruce die Zuneigung zu ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Und Natasha hasste sich dafür, ihn so einfach zu durchschauen. Warum konnte sie ihn nicht einfach zulassen? Sie wollte ihm doch einfach nur die gleiche Zuneigung zeigen, so gut sie konnte. 

Als könnte er ihre Gedanken lesen, ließ er seine Hände sinken und unterbrach jeden Körperkontakt zu ihr. Fast hätte sie einen enttäuschten Laut von sich geben, sie wollte nicht, dass er seine Hände von ihr nahm. Doch sie stoppte sich und schluckte. Es war genug. Es war jetzt ihre Zeit. Zeit, sich selbst zu entdecken. Ohne Missionen, ohne Befehle. Und es war tatsächlich niemand anwesend, der sie zurecht wies. 

„Bruce, hör nicht auf.“ Diese Worte hörten sich einfach falsch an, obwohl Natasha sie wirklich meinte. Diese Worte hatte sie schon so oft genutzt. In ihrem Kopf hallten ihre Standartsätze wider: „Hör nicht auf, das fühlt sich so gut an, ich liebe es, wenn du meinen kleinen Zeh in den Mund nimmst“, sie mochte es noch nie, wenn ein Mann an ihren Zehen saugte.

„Nat, du bist so wunderschön.“ Bruce Stimme hörte sich so warm an wie Sommerregen, der auf von der Hitze aufgeheizten Asphalt fiel. 

Sie hielt den Atem an. Noch nie hatte jemand sie wunderschön genannt. Nicht ernsthaft. Und der Ton in Bruce Stimme ließ keinen Raum für Zweifel. Ihr Herz setzte ein paar Schläge aus. Oder schlug es ein paar Schläge zu viel? Sie war sich nicht sicher, denn Bruce Hand wanderte zu ihrer Hüfte und schmiegte sich sanft in die Kuhle. Seine Hand ruhte einfach in ihrer Hüfte und bewegte sich nicht. Bruce wartete anscheinend auf ihr Einverständnis, was er eigentlich schon längst hatte. Bruce hatte ihr Einverständnis bereits in dem Moment, als er aus der Dusche kam, als er sie mit diesem verwirrten Blick ansah, der sowohl Verwunderung und auch Verlangen bedeutete. 

Ihr Atem ging nur noch stoßweise. Bruce war ihr plötzlich so nah, dass sie nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Er war alles, was sie wollte und gleichzeitig nicht wollte und er war ihr so nah. Oh Gott, sie konnte seine Wärme spüren.   
Ein warmes Gefühl bereitete sich in ihr aus. Es startete in ihrer Stirn. Ein kleines, kaum wahrnehmbares Kribbeln, das durch ihre Brust direkt zwischen ihre Beine wanderte und dort mit einer Sicherheit stärker wurde, dass sie ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte. 

Und sie sah ihn. Verlor sich in den braunen Augen, spürte seine Hand in ihren Haaren, die andere an ihrer Hüfte. Er war gebrochen, aber nicht ansatzweise so gebrochen wie sie. Bruce zeigte eine Stärke, die ihr enthalten blieb. Trotz seiner Schwäche bot er genug Stärke, um sie zu halten, um sie zu tragen, mit all ihren Schwächen.

Weiche Lippen legte sich auf ihre und sie küsste ihn zurück, so sanft und vorsichtig sie konnte. Sie durfte ihm nicht weh tun, sie durfte ihm nicht schaden. Er war das Kostbarste, was sie besaß. Und sie besaß nicht viel. Einige CDs, ein paar alte Shirts und das alles war nicht von Wert, weder materiell, noch emotional. Sie besaß seine Zuneigung. Seine aufrichtigen Gefühle und das war das kostbarste Gut, was sie hatte.

Bruce atmete hörbar aus und sein Atem streifte ihre Wange. Natasha schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl, das sein Atem auf ihrer Haut hinterließen. Und sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, dass dieser Moment nie vorüber ging. Sie wünschte sich, dass er ihr am nächsten Tag Orangensaft kaufen würde und er einfach zum Frühstück bleiben würde.  
Und sie vielleicht auf seinem Bauch aufwachen würde.

Bruce räusperte sich. „Nat, ich glaube, ich liebe dich.“ Er sah sie an und biss sich auf die Lippen. 

„Was?“ Natasha war aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und ihre Stimme stockte und bevor sie etwas Cleveres erwidern konnte, sprach Bruce weiter.

„Nat, du bringst endlich Ruhe in mich.“ Bruce atmete schwer aus und Nat musste nicht mehr hören. Sie legte ihrem Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen und bedeutete ihn zu schweigen. Sie wusste, was er sagen wollte, was er meinte.

„Und du bringst Ruhe in mich.“ Eigentlich war sie nicht bereit, diesen Teil von sich preiszugeben. Aber in Bruce Anwesenheit schien sie unverwundbar. 

Natasha schob Bruce sanft rückwärts bis er mit den Beinen gegen das Bett stieß. Sie drückte ihn bestimmt runter und er setzte sich auf die Matratze. Seine Arme schlangen sich um ihren Bauch und er sah mit diesen dunklen Augen zu ihr herauf. „Was machst du?“

„Ich nutze die Chance,“ sagte sie während sie ihren Bademantel öffnete und achtlos auf den Boden warf. Bruce keuchte überrascht als sie sich auf seinen Schoß setzte und ihn in einen weiteren unanständigen Kuss zog. Sie spürte seine Erektion gegen ihren Bauch drücken und es war vollkommen okay. Sie selbst war von dieser Situation seltsam erregt. Es schien auf einmal ein stummes Einverständnis zwischen ihnen zu geben. Ich gebe dir Ruhe und du gibst mir Ruhe und wir sprechen nicht darüber.

Seine Hände streichelte die nackte Haut an ihrem Rücken und ihr Herz schlug schneller. Seine Berührungen waren schön und Natasha versuchte ihre Begeisterung zurückzuhalten. Sie unterbrachen den Kuss schwer atmend und sahen sich an. 

Und für eine ganze Weile war das alles, was sie taten, gemeinsam atmen und sich in die Augen schauen, den Moment genießend. 

„Ich will dich, Bruce.“ Natasha war sich über die Tragweite ihrer Worte nicht vollkommen bewusst, denn es waren vielleicht die ersten wahren Worte seit Langem, die sie formulierte. 

In seinen Augen sah sie einen Hunger, den sie bei ihm noch nicht häufig gesehen hatte. Es war als wollte er Dessert und sie stand ganz oben auf der Speisekarte. Dieser Wechsel von dem einfühlsamen, verletzten Bruce zu dem Bruce, der sich endlich das nahm, was er wollte, was er wirklich wollte, entzündete in ihr ein Verlangen, das ihr vollkommen neu war. Ein Verlangen was tief und tiefer und tiefer wanderte, bis es nicht mehr intensiver werden konnte. 

Sie vergrub ihre Hand in seinen dunklen Locken und signalisierte ihm mit einem Lächeln, dass sie weitergehen wollte. Bruce nickte und hob sie mit starken Armen hoch, um sich richtig zu positionieren. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung und mit Hilfe der unausweichlichen Schwerkraft, drang er komplett in sie ein. Natasha schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Das Gefühl Bruce so tief in sich zu spüren war fast atemberaubend. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete sah seinen besorgten Blick. Er war so herrlich unsicher und vorsichtig mit ihr. 

Um ihm zu versichern, dass alles gut war, gab sie ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe sie begann, sich in einem langsamen Rhythmus in seinem Schoß rauf und wieder runter zu bewegen. Bruce vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge und platzierte unzählige flüchtige Küsse auf ihrer Haut. Eine Gänsehaut bereitete sich in ihrem Nacken aus und ihr Körper zitterte. Bruce spiegelte ihre Bewegungen so gut er konnte und stieß fast vorsichtig in sie. Ihr Atem ging nur noch stoßweise, als er anscheinend genau den richtigen Punkt in ihr getroffen hatte und sie Sterne sah während ihr eigener Orgasmus sie ohne Vorankündigung überraschte. Ihre Muskeln pulsierten um sein Glied und sie versuchte, ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. 

„Oh Shit..“ Sie lächelte ihn verlegen an. „Das ging schnell,“ stellte sie mit einer Mischung aus peinlicher Berührtheit und Bewunderung fest. Bruce erwiderte ihr Lächeln und legte seine Hände in ihre Hüften. „Nat, wenn du willst, dass wir aufhören, dann-“   
„Auf gar keinen Fall.“ Sie schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf und drückte seinen Oberkörper auf das Bett. „Der Spaß hat doch gerade erst angefangen.“ Mit einem Zwinkern lehnte sie sich vor und küsste ihn heiß und tief.   
„Du musst dich nicht zurückhalten, Bruce. Ich will, dass du dich ganz gehen lässt.“ Bruce schluckte und ihm war die plötzliche Nervosität ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Bist du sicher?“  
„Ja,“ hauchte sie in sein Ohr und streichelte über seine Wange.  
Bruce stöhnte laut auf und packte sie. Er legte sie auf das Bett und platzierte sich zwischen ihren Beinen. Mit festem Griff fasste er ihre Hüften und drang erneut in sie ein. Der Hunger in seinem Blick war wieder da und sie fragte sich, was wohl in diesem nerdigen Wissenschaftler steckte, wenn er seine Hemmungen wirklich fallen ließ. Und wenige Momente später sollte sie erfahren, was wirklich in ihm steckte. Mit geschlossenen Augen zog er seine Hüften zurück, um sofort wieder tief in sie einzudringen. Er begann mit schnellen und erbarmungslosen Bewegungen in sie zu stoßen. Natasha spürte, wie ihre Beine kribbelten und ihre Körpertemperatur immer weiter stieg. Sie schloss die Augen und konnte ihr Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, egal wie sehr sie sich bemühte. Bruce’s Angreifbarkeit zu spüren, den rohen Bruce zu sehen, ohne Schutz, ohne Grenzen, war unglaublich heiß. Er vertraute ihr. Bedingungslos.  
Natasha spürte ihren Körper zittern und der nächste Orgasmus war in greifbarer Nähe. Mit aller Kraft spannte sie ihren Beckenboden an, sie wollte nicht noch einmal kommen, bevor er nicht gekommen war. Ihre Lippen formulierten stumme Worte, um ihm zu sagen, dass er langsamer werden solle, doch Bruce Bewegungen wurden noch stärker, noch schneller. Er stöhnte und keuchte, beugte sich runter zu ihr, um ihr einen Kuss zu geben. Sie kamen gleichzeitig, während sie sich küssten.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Schwer atmend lagen sie sich in den Armen. Sie flogen gerade auf dem Hoch ihres Orgasmus und sie wusste, dass sie sie abstürzen lassen würde. Sie wusste, dass ihr Glück nur von kurzer Dauer sein würde. Ihr Absturz war unumgänglich, dafür würde sie schon sorgen, es war so sicher wie auf einen Blitz ein Donner folgen würde. Natasha wusste nur nicht, wie hart der Absturz dieses Mal sein würde. Sie hatte schon etliche Stürze miterlebt. Jedes Mal sandte sie eine kurze Bitte ans Universum, dass es nicht zu schmerzhaft werden würde und hoffte auf das Beste.   
Sie streichelte seine Wange, so sanft es ihr möglich war. Er war so zerbrechlich und stark zugleich, sie bewunderte ihn mit jeder Faser ihres Daseins. Seine Haut war unheimlich weich. Sie war versucht für immer hier liegen zu bleiben, in seinen starken Armen, seinen Atem zu hören, seinen Herzschlag zu spüren. Doch eine kleine Stimme in ihr flüsterte und sie wollte diese Stimme ignorieren. Natasha kannte die Stimme. Die Stimme, die immer da war, die ihr immer wieder Sachen zuflüsterte, die nicht immer hilfreich waren. Renn weg, duck dich, ist die Pizza jetzt wirklich nötig?  
Jetzt flüsterte die Stimme beunruhigende Dinge. Du solltest gehen und zwar jetzt. Du wirst ihm schaden, ihm weh tun, du wirst ihn am Ende des Tages noch umbringen. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und sie merkte, wie ihr Körper plötzlich brannte. Natasha schloss die Augen und versuchte, ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Nat, ich liebe dich,“ hatte er gesagt und es auch so gemeint. Er liebte sie und sie hatte Angst. Angst um alles und um ihn. Vielleicht waren es die Auswirkungen des nachlassenden Adrenalins, aber sie konnte diese Angst nicht abschütteln, egal, wie sehr sie ihre Gedanken unter Kontrolle zwang.  
Bruce bewegte sich, was sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. Natasha musste handeln und zwar sofort. Bleiben bedeutete Bruce verletzen, gehen bedeutete, dass Bruce in Sicherheit war. Sie wollte nichts sehnlicher, als dass Bruce in Sicherheit war.   
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung stand sie auf, nahm ihren Bademantel und schlang ihn um sich. Unsicher schaute sie auf ihn herunter. Sie sollte etwas sagen, wie „es tut mir leid“, oder „ich fand es sehr schön“. Ihr Körper war nur zu einem müden Nicken fähig und sie rannte fast aus dem Zimmer. Sie war ein menschliches Wesen und fähig zu furchtbaren, schlimmen Taten. Tief in ihrem Inneren ahnte sie, dass das das Schlimmste war, was sie jemals hätte machen können. Doch in diesem Moment fühlte es sich genau richtig an. Wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, war sie niemals fertig mit dem töten von Menschen und Bruce sollte definitiv nicht Teil eines solchen Lebens sein.  
Ihre Füße machten leise Geräusche auf dem Boden als sie durch den Flur eilte, vorbei an den Zimmern der Kinder, dem Schlafzimmer und hinein in ihr eigenes. Natasha verschloss die Tür leise hinter sich und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Ihr Körper zitterte unter ihren Schluchzern und ihr Gesicht war feucht von all den Tränen, die sich ihren Weg bahnten. Wann sie angefangen hatte zu weinen, wusste sie nicht mehr, sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr an das letzte Mal erinnern, als sie geweint hatte. Wirklich geweint hatte und nicht nur etwas vorgespielt, um eine ihrer unzähligen Missionen weiterzubringen. Sie fühlte sich schlecht und ein metallener Geschmack breitete sich in ihrem Mund aus. Das war ungewohnt.   
Obwohl es die richtige Entscheidung war, weinte sie wie ein Mädchen, dass vor ihrem Abschlussball sitzen gelassen wurde. Sie konnte das alles nicht zuordnen.  
Ein lautes Klopfen durchbrach die Stille. Es konnte keines der Kinder sein, das Geräusch war zu laut für eine Kinderhand. Clint’s Klopfen hörte sich anders an. Tony? Steve’s Klopfen wäre ohrenbetäubender gewesen.   
„Nat, darf ich reinkommen?“ Es war Bruce. Natürlich war es Bruce. Nat schüttelte den Kopf, es war ein Fehler, alles war ein Fehler. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie überhaupt auf die wahnsinnige Idee gekommen war, mit ihm zu schlafen. Und jetzt zahlte sie den Preis für ihre Mission ohne Plan. Sie hatte doch gelernt, dass sie nie ohne Plan in eine Mission starten durfte und jetzt das.   
„Nat, ich werde hier nicht weggehen, bis du mit mir sprichst.“ Sie atmete schwer durch. Was konnte sie sagen, dass er ging? Ich habe eine Migräne? So sah es aber vor wenigen Momenten noch nicht aus, als du in seinen Armen lagst.   
„Und wenn es sein muss, stell ich mir hier einen Stuhl hin und warte, bis du die Tür aufmachst. Wir müssen ganz offensichtlich miteinander reden.“   
Wenn er auf einem Stuhl vor ihrer Tür gesehen wird, würde es nicht nur Redebedarf zwischen ihnen geben und sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass Tony kein Ende finden würde und sie für immer damit aufziehen würde.  
Steve wäre der Gentleman, der er ist, und würde das Ganze peinlich berührt ignorieren und Clint würde es in eine Predigt verwandeln, die mindestens 20 Minuten ginge und die Wörter Verantwortung, Liebe und Loyalität beinhaltete. 

„Nat, lass uns reden, bitte.“ Natasha stand auf und griff mit ihrer Hand den Türknauf. Sie lehnte ihre Stirn an das harte Holz der Tür und atmete durch. Auch jetzt hatte sie keinen Plan. Was war los mit ihr? Sonst hatte sie doch immer innerhalb weniger Sekunden die Situation überblickt, analysiert und sofort einen Plan parat. Jetzt lehnte sie nur unnütz ihre Stirn gegen die Tür und spürte das kühle Holz an ihrer Stirn und den kalten Türknauf in ihrer Hand. 

„Nat.“ Seine Stimme klang ganz nah, mit einem Hauch Verzweiflung und sie wollte ihn an sich drücken und ihm all die Sicherheit und all das Glück der Welt versprechen. Doch sie konnte es nicht. Weitere Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihr Gesicht und sie drehte den Türknauf. Am Ende des Tages wusste sie nicht mehr, warum sie die Tür öffnete, aber in diesem Moment fühlte es sich richtig an. Sie machte einen Schritt zurück und ließ ihn eintreten.  
Natasha verschloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich wieder auf ihr Bett. Mit großen Augen sah sie zu ihm auf. Er stand vor ihr, trug eine Jeans und ein nicht richtig geknöpftes Hemd und strahlte doch etwas aus, was sie nicht in Worte fassen konnte. In seiner Gegenwart funktionierten ihre normalen Abwehrmechanismen nicht richtig, sie fühlte sich wehrlos.   
Er war der Partner, der auf sie wartete, bis die Party vorbei war, obwohl er vor Müdigkeit fast im Auto einschlief, um sicherzustellen, dass sie sicher nach Hause kam. Er achtete darauf, dass es ihr nach einer Mission gut ging, obwohl er innerlich zu zerbrechen drohte. Bruce achtete auf sie. Das war sein Ding. Und sie würde das alles zerstören.   
Bruce holte den Schreibtischstuhl zu sich, der sie schon die ganzen Tage vorwurfsvoll ansah, dass sie endlich die Reporte ihrer letzten Mission fertig schreiben sollte, und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.  
„Nat, bitte schau mich an.“ Sie fixierte seine Brust, betrachtete das Hemd in dem furchtbaren Karo-Muster, dass sie sowohl hasste und liebte zugleich. Es schrie Bruce und sah dennoch furchtbar aus.  
„Natasha?“ Seine Stimme wurde fest und sie sah in seine Augen. „Ja?“  
„Bitte rede mit mir. Was ist passiert?“  
Wie könnte sie das alles nur in Worte fassen? „Ich liebe dich auch, aber ich werde dich töten?“ oder „Ich bin Black Widow und früher oder später werde ich meinem Namen wahre Ehre machen?“  
Sie schluckte.   
Er umfasste ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen. Sie waren warm und weich und Natasha wollte in ihnen versinken. „Bitte sag mir, dass alles gut ist und dass du das eben auch wolltest.“  
Sein Blick war pure Unsicherheit und Verzweiflung.   
Sie nickte.   
„Nat, ich muss es von dir hören, bitte.“ Tränen glitzerten in seine Augen. Wie konnte sie nur dafür sorgen, dass er sich vor wenigen Momenten noch so gut fühlte und plötzlich so schlecht? Der Absturz galt für gewöhnlich nur ihr.   
„Bruce, ich-“ Die Worte verstummten in ihrem Mund und Tränen verschleierten ihre Sicht.   
„Nat, bitte.“ Seine Stimmte zitterte und ihr Magen zog sich zusammen. Sein Anblick war zu viel. Er sah zerstört aus, verzweifelt und ängstlich. So wollte sie ihn niemals wieder sehen. Mit geschlossenen Augen nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen, atmete tief durch.  
„Bruce, ich weiß nicht, warum ich zu dir gekommen bin und ich weiß nicht, warum das eben passiert ist. Und ich weiß nicht, warum ich dich so liebe. Aber ich weiß, dass ich dir nicht guttun werde. Du verdienst jemanden, der dich nicht in permanente Gefahr bringt. Und das kann ich leider nicht.“   
Bruce nickte. „Ich kann selber auf mich aufpassen, das weißt du.“   
„Du bist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas passiert-“  
„Nat-“  
„Ich würde nicht weiterleben können, wenn du nicht mehr bist. Und am Ende sind in meinem Leben immer alle gestorben oder gegangen. Und ich will nicht, dass du einer von diesen Personen bist. Dir soll nichts passieren. Bitte Bruce, lass mich nur diese eine Sache tun. Lass mich bitte gehen. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen.“ Natasha verzog das Gesicht, neue Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen.

Mit einem Ruck zog Bruce sie an seine Brust. Sein Geruch füllte ihren Kopf und sie konnte seinen Herzschlag hören. Hier war ihr Platz, doch hier durfte ihr Platz nicht sein.  
„Natasha, du wirst mir keine Verletzungen zufügen, die ich mir nicht selber schon zugefügt habe. Du bist der einzige Mensch, der mehr in mir sieht als nur das Monster. Du bist diejenige, die hinter all das schauen kann. Ich meine das, was ich gesagt habe.“ Mit seinen Händen drückte er ihr Gesicht hoch und schaute in ihre Augen. „Ich liebe dich Natasha Romanov.“


End file.
